A conventional cable or the like protection and guide device such as the cable/hose protection and guide chain 500 is known. A mounting bracket 540 made of a synthetic resin is connected to mounting fixed ends and mounting movable ends of a number of connected pairs of right and left synthetic resin link plates. The plates include mounting holes 543 which surround and accommodate a tap bolt 560, inserted metallic bush 570, and mounting brackets screwed by tap bolts through the mounting hole 543, a fixing member and a movable member. See, Patent Reference 1, German Patent Specification No. 43I3082.